


Deucalion/Scott

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Deucalion owns Scott, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Scott, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Deucalion/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fourth entry.No rape is depicted but Deucalion's intention is graphically described.
Relationships: Deucalion & Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 7
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Deucalion/Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Deucalion/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fourth entry.
> 
> No rape is depicted but Deucalion's intention is graphically described.

Even though the alpha inspecting him was sightless, Scott, standing naked with feet apart, kept both hands cupped over his cock and balls.

Deucalion spoke slowly, savoring the scent of fear from his newest possession.

" _ Delicious _ ."

Claws extending, he dragged a finger down Scott’s chest, between his pectorals, over his sternum, down, down.

" _ Drop them _ ," he demanded, discovering Scott’s hands blocking his path.

He fondled Scott’s balls with prickling claw tips and instantly inhaled a richer scent.

His fangs sharpened. He would claim his prize now, flattening the trembling omega under him, and packing Scott's asshole with Demon Wolf knot.


End file.
